Here We Come
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: This is a songfic for the song "California" by Phantom Planet. What happens after Melissa and Jackson see each other for the first time in years?


Melissa pressed down on the gas pedal. She had a strange feeling in her stomach as she drove. Maybe she was nervous. After all, it has been a while.

But she couldn't have stayed in Los Angeles after Jackson had broken up with her. She never even got a reason. The last time that she saw him was when they'd spun the night together in a hotel room. That's where they'd made love for the first time. It was the most special night of her life. But he was gone when she woke up the next morning. She later received a text message from him: one that tore them apart forever.

_**We've been on the run  
><strong>__**Drivin' in the sun  
><strong>__**Lookin' out for number one**_

She'd been devastated after Jackson had left her. So she'd left California to get a new, fresh start. She was extremely protective and cautious, for she didn't want to allow anyone the opportunity to crush her again.

She knew that she'd never love anyone as much as she'd loved Jackson.

_**California here we come  
><strong>__**Right back where we started from**_

Jackson sighed as he passed a sign that welcomed him to California. He hadn't planned on coming back after what had happened with Melissa. He felt terrible about what he'd done. But he'd had no other choice. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt. But emotional pain has proved to be much worse that physical pain. Jackson knew this from experience.

_**Hustlers grab your guns  
><strong>__**Your shadow weighs a ton  
><strong>__**Drivin' down the 101**_

At eighteen, he'd been blinded by his naiveté. Jackson remembered every single detail of that night. He'd rented a hotel room after several nights of sneaking through Melissa's bedroom window and cuddling with her. He'd made dinner by cooking all of her favorite foods, then they'd laid down to sleep. He hadn't even expected what had happened next.

When he got up the next morning, he was the happiest man alive. He'd decided to get something for breakfast before she woke. That's when everything went wrong.

He'd ran into Moe, the leader of the gang that he was in. He hadn't wanted to be in the gang anymore, but, before he could say what Moe already knew, he was threatened with Melissa's life. And he knew that Moe never bluffed. He carried out his threats.

Terrified for his girlfriend's life, Jackson ended things with her. Three years later, Moe was shot in a drive-by and killed. After this, Jackson had managed to leave the gang…and LA. And he hadn't planned on coming back. Yet, here he is.

_**California here we come  
><strong>__**Right back where we started from**_

_**California  
><strong>__**(California)  
><strong>__**Here we come**_

Melissa turned on the radio. Music began playing, for she had a CD in. _15 Step_ by Radiohead seeped through the speakers.

Melissa sang along. "_How come I end up where I started/How come I end up where I went wrong/Won't take my eyes off the ball again/You reel me out then you cut the string_."

_**On the stereo  
><strong>__**Listen as we go  
><strong>__**Nothing's gonna stop me now**_

She was almost to her destination. The excitement of what was to come took her mind off of Jackson and their memories together.

_**California here we come  
><strong>__**Right back where we started from**_

Jackson looked at the clock, then sped up. He was always late for everything. But he was determined to get to the concert on time.

He realized that he was going to the concert to remember Melissa and all of the good and bad times that they shared. Besides, Radiohead was her favorite band~not his. He had no other reason to go. So today was just meant to be a sh*tty day for him.

_**Pedal to the floor  
><strong>__**Thinkin' of the roar  
><strong>__**Gotta get us to the show**_

As if his day wasn't bad enough, drops of rain started pouring from the sky. He turned on the windshield wipers and was suddenly thankful that the concert was indoors although he liked the rain. It had been storming when he and Melissa had shared their first kiss at her doorstep.

_**California here we come  
><strong>__**Right back where we started from**_

Melissa hurried toward the large building with her hands over her head. She wasn't a huge fan of the rain. Plus, she'd spent a long time fixing her hair.

When she was at the door, her ticket was ripped along the perforated line, then handed back to her.

_**California  
><strong>__**(California)  
><strong>__**Here we come**_

Jackson's clothes and hair were soaked when he walked through the door. Water dripped from his body. He slipped through the crowd and headed toward his seat.

_**California  
><strong>__**California  
><strong>__**Here we come  
><strong>__**Oh**_

Melissa tried her best not to step on anyone's toes as she made her way down the narrow isle. Her seat was right in the middle, so it was a good thing that she'd used the bathroom before searching for her chair.

"Excuse me," she said after stepping on someone's foot. She then took a seat in the next chair, then turned to see who she had stepped on.

_**California  
><strong>__**California  
><strong>__**Here we come**_

_No way. No f*cking way. Not only are we at the same concert, but our seats are next to each other. What kind of sh*t is this? This is just my luck._ Jackson's mouth was open, but no words came out.

Melissa, too, had the same expression on her face, but her thoughts were completely different. She wasn't sure if she should say _hey_ or just smile or ignore him. But she didn't feel angry towards him. In fact, that was the exact opposite of what she felt.

_**California  
><strong>__**California  
><strong>__**Here we come**_

Jackson prepared himself for a punch. He knew that she had to be p*ssed at him for leaving. He decided on an apology. "I'm-"

Before he could say anything more, Melissa leaned in and connected their lips. Jackson was stunned, for he hadn't expected this sort of reaction from her. He pulled his head back.

Melissa opened her eyes slowly. Her voice was soft. "Sorry." _Jackson doesn't like you. He broke up with you…through a text message._ She straightened in her seat, then looked at the stage and stood with everyone as the crowd cheered for the band that started playing.

_**California  
><strong>__**California  
><strong>__**Here we come**_

Jackson was still in shock as he looked down at his lap and thought about what had happened. He loved this girl. And she obviously still had feelings for him.

Jackson quickly got to his feet and put his hands on Melissa's cheeks, gently turning her head toward his. He looked into her large, brown eyes for what felt like an eternity to the both of them, then he kissed her. Melissa placed a soft hand on his left cheek as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_**California  
><strong>__**California  
><strong>__**Here we come**_


End file.
